The invention relates to a motor rotor that includes interior permanent magnets and to a motor that includes such a rotor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor rotor that includes interior permanent magnets and one or more flux barriers.
Permanent magnet motors can be manufactured using rotors that include surface mounted permanent magnets of internally mounted permanent magnets. However, the power provided to a motor having surface mounted magnets cannot be used efficiently with motors that include a rotor having internally mounted magnets.